Fairhaven City
200px|right fikcyjne miasto, w którym rozgrywa się akcja gry Need for Speed: Most Wanted z 2012 roku, inspirowane na Bostonie i Pittsburghu. Lokacja oferuje różneelementy, które gracze mogą zniszczyć w celu uzyskania punktów Speed Points. Miasto oferuje wiele regionów, jak również dużą różnorodność dróg, począwszy od sześciopasmowych dróg miejskiej sieci autostrad, poprzez górskie drogi z zakrętami o 180 stopni, na uliczkach Callahan Industrial Area kończąc. Egzekwowaniem prawa na terytorium miasta, zajmują się jednostki Fairhaven City Police Department. W obrębie miasta występują specjalne obszary, które pozwalają graczom na przełączać się między obecnym samochodem i zaparkowanym w tym miejscu, tak zwane Punkty podmiany. Dzielnice Downtown Downtown stanowi główny obszar miasta, jak również jego centrum biznesowe. Znajduje się w południowej części Fairhaven City w obrębie nabrzeża. Główne centra handlowe znajdują się w Downtown. Dzielnica obejmuje kompleksowy system drogowy w centralnej części (Traven St, St, Cates Brody Rd, Foley ST). McClane McClane znajduje się w pobliżu Downtown. Jedną z głównych atrakcji turystycznych tego obszaru jest plac budowy, który otacza Interstate 92, a także stacja kolejowa FTA, której tory prowadzą na wschód. The Beltway The Beltway jest główną drogą, która okala Downtown. Przez większość czasu przypomina bulwar, lecz niewielką część trasy stanowi autostrada przechodząca przez tereny komercyjne i mieszkaniowe. Droga obejmuje także rampy, umożliwiające wjazd na Interstate 92, jak również kolej, która znajduje się na podwyższeniu i kończy się w Vincennes Street. Callahan Industrial Teren Callahan Industrial, wraz z Ripley's Point, stanowią przemysłowe rejony miasta. Obszar ten obejmuje wiele domów, kontenerów, uliczek, fabryk i opuszczonych stacji kolei umieszczonych powyżej poziomu ulicy, które są dostępne dla gracza. W obrębie Callahan Industrial istnieje wiele wyskoczni. Gracz może dostać się na dachy niektórych budynków w dzielnicy podobnie, jak na szczyt stosu kontenerów. Nazwa obszaru jest nawiązaniem do głównego antagonisty Need for Speed: Most Wanted (2005) z 2005 roku - [[Clarence Callahan|Clarence'a "Razora" Callahana]]. Ripleys Point Rejon Ripley's Point wraz z Callahan Industrial, stanowią przemysłowe obszary miasta. Duża część dzielnicy jest zdominowana przez terytorium dużej elektrowni atomowej, po którym gracz może się poruszać. W Ripley's Point znajduje się plaża, w której obrębie występują mola i skocznie, jak również słupy wzdłuż Harris Road. W dzielnicy znajduje się również kamieniołom, ulokowany w pobliżu elektrowni, gdzie występują także węzły kolejowe, mosty i tunele. Hughes Park Hughes Park to największy park miejski w Fairhaven City obejmujący jezioro, zabytki, łuki, ozdobne drzewa wiśniowe i dworki. Hodges Airfield Hodges Airfield stanowi opuszczone lotnisko, gdzie występują opustoszałe hangary, pozostawione samoloty i zniszczone drogi startowe. Znajduje się w sąsiedztwie północnej części Interstate 92. Interstate 92 Interstate 92 jest główną autostradą otaczającą miasto. W obrębie autostrady występuje standardowo jedenaście zjazdów. Dodatkowy, dwunasty, zjazd odblokowuje pakiet prędkości granicznej. W pobliżu I92 występuje również kilka warsztatów naprawczych. Hughes International Airport Hughes International Airport stanowi jedyne działające lotnisko w mieście, bramę Fairhaven City do świata zewnętrznego. Dostęp do dróg obszaru odblokowuje pakiet prędkości granicznej. Lotnisko jest połączone z Interstate 92 za pośrednictwem trasy Kazansky Expressway, do której prowadzi wyżej wspomniany dwunasty zjazd z autostrady. Lotnisko składa się z kilku dróg przeznaczonych do kołowania samolotów, parkingu, jednego pasa startowego i dwóch terminali, z których jeden jest w budowie. Architektura Ciekawe miejsca W mieście Fairhaven znajduje się wiele zabytków i ciekawych miejsc, między innymi: * Fairhaven Times to ulokowana w budynku z widokiem na plac w Downtown redakcja gazety; * South Station jest położoną we wschodniej części Downtown bocznicę kolejowa, posiadającą parking; * Siedziba FCPD znajdująca się w Downtown; * The Managio i The Isabella stanowią kasyna i hotele ulokowane wzdłuż Vincennes Street w Downtown, w pobliżu Vincennes Rail Terminal. MW2012ManagioHotel.jpg|Managio MW2012TheIsabella.jpg|The Isabella MW2012FairhavenTimes.jpg|Fairhaven Times MW2012FCPDHQ.jpg|Fairhaven City Police Department HQ MW2012SouthStationTerminal.jpg|South Station MW2012VincennesRailTerminal.jpg|Vincennes Rail Terminal Mosty Dzielnice Fairhaven City są połączone ze sobą z pomocą licznych mostów: * Connors Bridge - most wiszący na Connors Bridge Road, łączący Downtown z Ripleys Point; * McClane Bridge - most łączący Downtown z McClane poprzez I-92, jak również jest jedna z największych atrakcji turystycznych miasta; * Holden Rail Bridge - krótki, czteropasmowy most kolejowy w McClane, który krzyżuje się z Brody Street; * Kruger Bridge - most dla pieszych, znajdujący się na Kruger Avenue. MW2012ConnorsBridge.jpg|Connors Bridge MW2012McClaneBridge.jpg|McClane Bridge MW2012KrugerBridge.jpg|Kruger Bridge MW2012HoldenRailBridge.jpg|Holden Rail Bridge Parkingi W mieście znajduje się wiele parkingów. Jeden z nich znajduje się po lewej stronie Foley Street, inny - Gunderson Avenue, w pobliżu skrzyżowania z Bloomguard Street, natomiast ostatni - w obrębie South Station. MW2012FoleyParking.jpg|Foley Street Parking Lot MW2012GundersonParking.jpg|Gunderson Avenue Parking Lot MW2012SouthStation.jpg|South Station Parking Lot Kategoria:Need for Speed: Most Wanted (2012) en:Fairhaven City